Holy
by AquiViva
Summary: One-shot. Theo goes home for a weeklong visit and ends up going to a concert performed by an old classmate. Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise.


Inspired by the song: Holy by PVRIS.

* * *

"Theo! When are you coming out for a visit?" Blaise's voice came from the answering machine recording. "It's been three years since we last saw you! Haven't you been successful enough that Gringotts can let you be for a week or two? Ginny and I have our date set, Draco and Hermione have their anniversary coming up, and Pansy keeps calling all of us trying to set lonely old you up with people. I need you to get back here, show her you're happy and get her out of my hair!"

Theo scoffed, even if he came home and 'showed how happy he was' Pansy still wouldn't leave any of them alone. She was such a meddler. Being a professional matchmaker did that to a person, but still.

The recording was still going, Blaise chattering away about the wedding plan, but Theo didn't care enough to really listen to it. He went to the fridge, pulled out a beer, and was just about to get comfortable in his reading chair when the phone rang, interrupting the still going message. Theo sighed and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm surprised I actually got a hold of you!" Theo rolled his eyes. Dammit! Draco was almost as bad as Pansy, always going on about how Theo should give that one another chance, or hey this girl would be great for you!

"What would you like Draco?"

"Well, all of us were tired of you always using a different excuse, so we bought you a ticket home. And you know you can't refuse a gift. So you now have to come visit us. I know how much you like flying, it'll be great!"

Theo was stunned. He knew they'd been getting tired of all of his excuses, but he didn't think they'd ever go this far. "You did what?"

"We bought you a plane ticket home."

"I could've just apparated!"

"Yeah, but this way you really can't say no."

Theo shook his head. "Fine. When will I be flying out? I haven't given any notice to take time off work."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about that. Hermione already took care of it. You've got from Saturday until next Sunday off. Your flight here is Saturday at ten o'clock in the morning and your flight home is Sunday at seven o'clock in the evening. It's only an hour flight so you'll get home early enough to get a good sleep before work the next day, so no worrying about your curse breaking Theo. You'll be fine."

"You know me so well," Theo grumbled. "Okay, fine. I'll be there. See you Saturday afternoon, I'll just apparate to your place when I get in."

"Sounds good Theo! Oh, and don't forget to pack something nicer... We're going to a show, one of Ginny and Hermione's friends is playing Wednesday night, so we're all going to watch."

"Is this another one of your setups Draco? I'm sick and tired of all of you trying to match me up with random girls."

"It's not a setup, but she is single." Draco replied."I don't think she's looking for anything though, she's a bit of an oddball that one."

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. It's supposed to be a surprise. Hermione'll be mad that I told you as much as I have. I've got to go now, but don't forget to pack decent clothes! None of those tomb-crawling rags you wear, got it?"

Theo laughed. "Of course Draco, I'll make sure I'm dressed well enough to be seen attending an event with the Great Draco Malfoy. I've got to go now, a beer is calling my name. I'll see you on Saturday."

"See you Saturday!"

Theo hung up the phone, shaking his head at his friend's antics. This had better not be a setup.

Theo pulled at his shirt collar. Pansy had taken one look at his undone collar and tsked, coming over to button it up for him.

"You're supposed to look presentable! Where's your tie?" She fussed, poking and prodding at him till he finally batted her hands away.

"Fuck off Pansy, just be happy I didn't show up in my 'tomb-crawling rags'!"

She laughed at him. "I wouldn't be seen anywhere near you if you were wearing those things. Ugh." She exaggerated shuddering as he knocked up against her shoulder.

"It's practical! No point in wearing nice clothes if they're just going to get wrecked anyway." Theo shrugged. "And I'm nothing if not practical."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever Theo. I see through your little act. But fine, I'll leave you be."

Theo waited until she caught up with Ginny and Hermione before unbuttoning his collar. The three girls linked arms as they walked down the street, gossiping about this and that. Theo strolled alongside Draco and Blaise, the pair bantering away as they had at Hogwarts. It didn't take long before they reached the doors of the bar where the show was to be held.

"So when are you going to tell me who we're here to see?" Theo asked as they walked into the pub and took their seats. "All this mysteriousness makes me think this really is a setup."

Hermione chuckled. "Oh don't worry Theo. Luna's not looking for a relationship right now, Pansy already tried to get her on a date with you before you showed up."

"Luna?"

"Yeah, Luna Lovegood. Long blonde hair, wide blue eyes. She was a Ravenclaw in my year." Ginny replied, flipping through the drink menu. "She's an odd one, a traveler, looks for new creatures in between shows."

"Oh, I remember her! Didn't they use to call her Loony Luna?"

"Yeah, but I'll punch you if you ever call her that." Ginny waved a waitress over. "I'm serious."

The group laughed. "Oh, we all know you're serious Gin. Don't pick on your friends." Blaise smiled at his fiance. "Don't worry, Theo'll be nice."

Theo rolled his eyes and ordered his drink. The group continued to pick on one another as they waited for the show to start. They each were on their second round when the lights dimmed and music started coming from the speakers.

Luna started singing as the song progressed. Theo was in awe. Loony Luna had a voice like that? He never talked to her at Hogwarts, but he'd heard some rumors. She was always off in her own little world, talking about wrackspurts or crumple horned snorlacks. No one ever said she could sing though. And this singing, it was beautiful. He was mesmerized watching her dance, croon, and take his breath away. It was a damn good thing Draco and Blaise had forced him to come.

Once he saw her, this breathtaking angel, there was no going back. It was as if she was singing right to him, her blue eyes piercing his soul. She didn't look anywhere else but him, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. The music resonated in his bones.

Maybe he had been working too much. Maybe he should give a relationship another chance.

Maybe she'd give him a chance.

The song ended and the lights brightened. The concertgoers were loud, clapping, whistling, whooping. Luna smiled, giving a little wave. "Welcome everyone! That one was Holy by PVRIS. We've got a few more songs in the lineup, so we'll get right to them!"

The band started playing another song, but Theo was barely listening. The lyrics from the previous song still repeating in his head in Luna's wondrous voice.

Draco clapped a hand on Theo's back, startling him out of his reverie. He blinked, looking around. The show had ended and the concertgoers were slowly milling around, filling up the bar.

"So, was it a good surprise?" Draco asked.

"It was amazing... I didn't know Luna could sing like that." Theo replied.

Draco took a couple sips of his drink before replying. "I know. The first time Hermione dragged me to one of her shows I was amazed. Luna doesn't do too many concerts anymore, she spends her time traveling around with her father's notebook. She did more before he died, but the last few years have been hard for her."

Theo nodded. "I can understand that." He locked eyes with the girl in question, slowly making her way through the crowd towards them."She's on her way."

Draco turned, waving. "Here Luna!"

Luna's face split into a big grin. "Hi everyone!" Merlin, her eyes were more striking the closer she got. "How did you all like the show?"

"It was phenomenal Luna! Just like always!" Hermione responded. Luna's face split even wider.

"I'm glad you all liked it!" Her eyes fell on Theo. "Oh, who's this?"

He smiled at her and held out a hand. "Theo Nott, pleased to meet you. Your show was... amazing."

She smiled again, taking his hand and the seat beside him. "Nice to meet you too Theo Nott. I'm Luna Lovegood." She turned to her friends, chatting away, still holding his hand.

It was then that Theo knew. This simple act of holding his hand made it seem like all his problems could melt away.

It was then that he didn't feel so alone.


End file.
